Udestae's Encounters
by Brett-89
Summary: Resting quietly on their homeland, the Protoss never thought it would happen. Now, Udestae must uncover the secrets behind the Terran's actions. This is my first fanfic so plz RR. Flames are also gladly accepted.
1. Surprise!

**Udestae's Encounters**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprise!**

_A/N: Udestae (OO deh stay)_

It was a slow relaxing evening. The Protoss were resting after a long, brutal campaign in the Yalto system. No one was seen outside. They were all at home with their families, for they had not seen them in over a decade. Well . . . almost everyone. One of the high templar was pacing about in the streets, apparently deep in thought. It was Udestae, the Praetor of the Akilae tribe. He was the most well-respected Protoss of his day. Considered fearless among the Protss, Udestae had never lost a battle before in his career as Praetor. You may be wondering why he was alone. Udestae had no family. His mother died when he was very young. His father and three brothers all fell in battle. He was left alone.

Even though the Protoss were safely on Aiur, Udestae was on alert. Perhaps it was because he had spent 10 years in almost endless battle. Maybe he was psychic. Nevertheless, he chose to take his men away from their families and equip them with their combat supplies. They thought he was insane, but he was their commanding officer, which meant they had to do as he ordered.

Udestae brought his men to the outskirts of the city. He powered up the photon cannons and placed his men strategically around them. His forces started to get bored and annoyed. They thought that there was no chance of any fleet getting past their orbiting platforms. They were very wrong.

An alarm sounded and the Protoss defenders rushed to get their equipment on (except for Udestae's troops). The alarm got louder and more violent. Udestae looked up to see a humongous fleet of battlecruisers, wraiths, and dropships coming straight toward the city. Udestae's heartbeat grew so loud that it drowned almost everything out. No Protoss, not even Lemkhai (the oldest Protoss by far (age: 1574)), had ever seen a fleet this huge. There were faint shouts of Protoss commanders, ordering their forces to certain places in an attempt to counter the invasion. Too late.

A barrage of laser fire hammered down on the Protoss defenses like it were raining hellfire. Photon cannons tried to hit the attackers but they moved much too fast. The dropships landed and the largest marine force Aiur has ever known poured out. The zealots rushed at them but were massively outnumbered. Dragoons attempted to kill from a distance but were quickly shot down by wraiths. The Protoss were falling fast. Confusion and fear spread like a forest fire in Yellowstone.

More dropships were landing. Siege tanks and goliaths moved to firing positions. The goliaths provided cover for the siege tanks as they began to switch to siege mode. As soon as the tanks had converted, the marines backed off and let the tank fire do the rest. Photon cannons exploded left and right. Zealots and dragoons began to flee. Women and children stood, frozen with fear.

Udestae stood his ground, launching psionic storm after psionic storm, trying to weaken the Terran force. His attempts were in vain. He could not send a storm of that size, and his energy was dropping rapidly. He turned and told all of the remaining Protoss to flee for their lives. He may not be afraid of dying, but to die without taking at least one enemy with him was humiliating.


	2. Onboard The Liberty

Disclaimer: I own the plot and all of the characters in this story, though there are references to events in the games and the books.

A/N: Udestae (OO deh stay)

Kylpirsva (kill PERS vah)

BLAM! Another siege tank fired a round at the Protoss defenses. Udestae shielded his eyes as the remains of the pylon cascaded down on him. The nearest photon cannons instantly shut down. The perimeter defenses had been breached. Terran Marines flowed into the base like there was no tomorrow. The remaining Protoss forces followed Udestae's command and retreated into the highlands.

The marines began the pursuit. Udestae ran as fast as he could, but his energy was low, so they overtook him and his comrades in seconds (it was also extremely hard to run in all that zealot armor). Protoss scattered wildly to the nearest shuttles. Any shuttles that didn't make it in the air were shot down in the blink of an eye by the blockade of battlecruisers hovering above the city.

The battle died down, as there was no longer any resistance being provided by the Protoss. Any survivors were locked in chains and being escorted, two marines per zealot, to the prison ships.

After Udestae's capture, he was brought to a cell on a prison ship called _The Liberty_. Once the door to his cell slid shut, the lights were turned off and Udestae was consumed in darkness. He stumbled to the bunk and sat down, reflecting on the battle that had just been waged. His amazement at the size of the Terran army was equal to his curiousity of why the Terrans would want to take over Aiur in the first place.

_"Why would they attack us anyway?_" Udestae thought. _"Is there something in particular they want? Or are they just tired of being considered and inferior race?"_

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I cant answer that," said a voice from what Udestae thought to be an empty corner of the cell. He jumped up and stared into the blackness. After a few short moments he detected movement and saw the shadow of a templar moving towards him.

"Who's there!" Udestae was getting nervous. "State your name! I warn you, I am a high templar of the Akilae tribe! I can bring you down before your next breath!"

The figure sighed. "Udestae, relax, it's me. Kylpirsva. You always were a little high strung." Kylpirsva was Praetor in the Sargas tribe. His tribe was known for being rather hasty, ruthless, and cruel. Kylpirsva was a perfect example of that. Udestae had met him on Shakuras over 100 years ago, when the Protoss were fighting to destroy the Zerg presence (from Brood War). He had not seen nor spoken to Kylpirsva since. "So was your battle a massacre or were you able to put up a fight?"

"Massacre," Udestae replied as he slowly sank back into his seat. "It seems like just yesterday we were allied with the Terrans in a fight against the Zerg and now they completely decimate every Protoss city. Where did the Terrans come up with such a large force without our knowing about it? And so quickly?"

"Maybe they are just pissed off that we took control of Earth, because that's where we got captured. But, as far as every Protoss city being 'decimated,' they haven't touched Jazhael yet, which is where all of the refugees are running to. Even though it is my hometown, I wouldn't go there," Kylpirsva's tone was rising. "The running cowards should stand and fight! We didn't get captured because we ran and got cornered! No! We stood our ground and fought until every last one of us was either dead or in chains! _That's_ the Protoss way!"

"Don't say that in front of Helfun," Udestae warned. "If he heard you say that, he would demote you to zealot status in a hurry."

"I don't think I've ever seen a more retarded Judicator than him. If you were to have every Protoss under your command lay back and get killed, he wouldn't do anything. But, if you were to have them all fight and win, when there was the possibility of fleeing and avoiding a fight, he'd kill you (plus, he hates me). Who appointed him Head Judicator anyway?"

A/N: Most of the Protoss honor Helfun for being so wise. Kylpirsva is one of the very few who don't like him, mainly because he doesn't agree with Helfun's war tactics. Helfun is pretty much the Ghandi of the Protoss.


	3. Breakfast Duel

Disclaimer: I own the plot and most of the characters in this story, though there are references to events in the games and the books.

A/N: Udestae (OO deh stay)

Kylpirsva (kill PERS vah)

The morning bell sounded and the guards came to collect all of the prisoners. The prisoners were led to the rear of the ship, into a room near the size of a hockey rink (ice only). The room was filled with tables and chairs packed so tightly together that you had to walk on the chairs to reach the other side of the room. Udestae figured that this obviously was the mess hall and seated himself on the right side with a few other Protoss warriors and 5 humans.

Since the Protoss prisoners could not eat human food (no mouths), Udestae striked up a conversation with the Terrans.

"So," he said to the humans, "if this is a Terran vessel, why are you on board as prisoners and not guards or something?"

One of the humans looked up. Judging by the way he held his head, Udestae figured he was some kind of commander. "We are considered rebels in the eyes of the Emporer," he replied sternly. "We were angry at his overthrowing of the Terran Confederacy and retaliated with all our might."

"Obviously you weren't very 'mighty'," Kylpirsva said. "Besides, I think you are better off now with the Emporer than you ever were with the Confederacy."

All of the humans within earshot of his remark stood up and surrounded the table. Their fists clenched and their eyes flared with anger.

"The Emporer himself is a rebel!" screamed the human across from Kylpirsva. "The Confederacy destroyed his planet and most of its inhabitants for their rebellious thoughts. Arcturus Mengsk was angry and _rebelled_ against the Confederacy."

"The Confederacy destroyed his planet out of fear!" Kylpirsva shot back. "They were afraid of Korhal's military. They knew that if the Korhillians were to attack, the Confederacy would be overthrown. So, they mutilated the planet in an attempt to keep the Confederacy as the ruling power. Mengsk did what any sensible being would have done! Unlike you and your comrades, he is not, and never was, infected by the Confederacy's mind-controlling chemicals!"

"How dare you insult the Confederacy that way! We are loyal to them because of their greatness, not because they forced us!"

"Look into a mirror! You're dosed up to the eyeballs in stimpacks! You can't think of anything _except_ loyalty! The Confederacy took you and made you theirs till death do you part! I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

"You alien shit!" came a shout from an overly large, Chinese looking man in the middle of the crowd. He had to be over 7'5" and at least 500 pounds of pure muscle. As he spoke, the man lunged his entire muscular body at skinny Kylpirsva.

Kylpirsva grabbed a steak knifef from the table and attempted to stab the large Terran through the heart. The man easily knocked the knife away from Kylpirsva's weak grip and grabbed hold of Kylpirsva. Understanding that he could not measure up to anything close to human strength, Kylpirsva attempted to use his telepathic powers to distract the massive man as he decided what else to do.

This plan failed. Apparently, the man was as thick-headed as he was large. Kylpirsva could not even penetrate through the man's skull. All he accomplished to do was give the man a headache. And having a pounding head did not please the Terran at all. He attacked with more speed and aggressiveness than ever. Within seconds he had Kylpirsva on the ground beneath him. The gigantic fists hammered down on the defenseless Praetor, breaking every bone in Kylpirsva's skinny body.

PHWEEET! A whistle sounded from the entrance door to the cafeteria and around 30 marines forced their way through the crowd toward Kylpirsva and the humongous man. Two of the marines grabbed the Chink and, with their combat suits upgrading their strength, flung him into the opposite wall, knocking him out cold. One marines grabbed Kylpirsva like a football and rushed him out of the room, probably bringing him to the infirmary. Either that or to the incinerator to finish him off.

"Breakfast is over!" said a high-pitched voice over the intercom system. "Everyone will return to their cells immediately! Protoss Praetor Udestae and Confederate Captain Carson will report to the command room!"

Not very good, I know. I will continue ASAP.


	4. Inside the Command Room

Disclaimer: I own the plot and most of the characters in this story, though there are references to events in the games and in the books.

A/N: Udestae (OO deh stay)

Kylpirsva (kill PERS vah)

Udestae plodded on down the hallway in the normal Protoss fashion, following the signs in order to locate the command room. Along the way, he glanced into room, a few of which the occupants screamed (such as the women's bathroom).

Once he entered the command room, he noticed the human that was arguing with Kylpirsva was seated in a chair in front of the commander's desk.

_'He must be Captain Carson,"_ Udestae thought, even though it was pretty obvious.

"Sit down!" screamed the lady behind the desk. The name tag on her jacket said **Commander Octavia Bren**. You may recognize this name from the second book in the Starcraft Trilogy, Shadow of the Xel'Naga. You see, after the alien creature was released on Bhekar Ro, Emperor Mengsk made Octavia a commander on this prison ship (instead of on the battlecruisers like most commanders). "What happened?"

"One of the Protoss decided to hit Lieutenant Hung, and as you know, Commander, the Lieutenant doesn't take too well to being hit."

"Shut up," Octavia said, apparently annoyed. "I was talking to the Praetor, thank you very much. Now, Udestae is it? You tell me what happened."

"Okay," Udestae began. "Kylpirsva, the one who was attacked, he and I sat down at a table next to this man, er...Captain Casper I think is his name. Anyway, I started a conversation, asking them why they were on this ship. After they replied, Kylpirsva contradicted what they were saying, telling them that you Terran are 'better off now than you ever were' or something like that. This, of course, upset them and they began to argue. Kylpirsva made a rather nasty remark, which I will not repeat. And then the overgrown marshmallow..."

"HIS NAME IS LIEUTENANT HUNG!" screached the Captain. He was getting angrier with every word Udestae spoke. After every one of Udestae's sentences, a new vein popped out on the Captain's head. Anger isn't easily controlled by someone who has used stimpacks for over 20 years. He was bound to burst sometime. "YOU WILL SPEAK OF HIM AND THE CONFEDERACY WITH RESPECT!"

With those words, the Captain jumped out of his chair and started moving toward Udestae. Octavia sighed and shook her head. She pulled out a tazer and shot him clean in the chest. Udestae couldn't help but laugh as the small human fell to the ground and lie there unconscious, the veins still clearly defined.

Octavia gave a little giggle, but pretended not to notice the man. "Continue with your story Praetor."

"Hmm? Oh, anyway, Lieutenant...Hack or Hoj or something yelled at Kylpirsva and started charging at him. We were all caught by surprise, so we couldn't stop him. All of us Protoss tried to stop him with our psionic abilities, but he began to fight more fiercely. He tackled Kylpirsva and nearly beat him to death. Then the marines rushed in and broke up the fight."

"I see," Octavia said as she nodded her head. "You're sure that's how it happened? You didn't leave out any details? Not even minor ones?"

"I have told you everything I can recall."

"Alright then. Is he awake yet? Well, you're dismissed. He will be dismissed once he wakes up."

Udestae rose from his seat, attempted a Terran salute (which resulted in his poking himself in the eye), and walked out the door. As he strode down the hallway toward his cell, he would hear the Captain's voice screaming about the tazer. Udestae let out a little chuckle and turned into the penitentiary section. The guard at the end of the hallway opened the cell door for him as soon as he reached it.

"So," cam the voice of Kylpirsva, "what happened?"

"The commander wanted me to tell her what happened at breakfast. You're looking better, and feeling better by the sounds of it."

"Yeah, those Terrans really know their medical stuff. They treated me really good too. Of course, that might have something to do with my threatening the nurse that if she didn't give me the red carpet treatment, that I would haunt her in her mind for the rest of her life."

This comment was followed by a long period of laughing. But the guard quieted them down once again, forcing them to lie down and sleep until lunch.

A/N: This was probably my worst chapter yet. But, if you are still reading this story, I will update soon.


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: I won the plot and most of the characters in this fanfic, though there are references to events in the games and in the books.

A/N: Udestae (OO deh stay)

Kylpirsva (kill PERS vah)

The morning bell sounded at the same time as it had all month. Udestae and Kylpirsva automatically walked down to the breakfast area and sat there waiting for it to end.

_'Attention all prisoners!'_ a voice said over the intercom. _'We will be docking in the colony of Bardon within the next hour. Please return to your cells and await further instruction there.'_

The prisoners did as commanded. Udestae and Kylpirsva sat in their cells and began to talk to pass the time more quickly.

"So," Kylpirsva began, "what do you think it will be like being off this ship?"

"Probably not that different. We will still be prisoners. We'll be brought straight to some Terran jail I expect."

"Oh no, we won't. I have a plan."

Udestae gave Kylpirsva a funny look. "What kind of plan?"

"You'll see," Kylpirsva said with an evil grin on his face. "All you have to do, is promise that you will follow my orders when the time comes."

Udestae was confused. "When what time comes?"

"Just promise!"

"Okay, fine. I promise, though you're not making any sense."

A marine walked over to their cell soon after Udestae said that. "We've landed," the marine said as he opened the cell door. "Follow me."

They followed him through the ship to the exit ramp, where they met up with the Terran prisoners that were onboard. The ramp opened with a loud creak. Blinding light flowed into the ship. Udestae shielded his eyes until they adjusted. The prisoners walked down the ramp to see humongous buildings in the distance. They all assumed they were on some military base outside the city. Humongous forces of Terran infantry were everywhere. The sky was covered with wraiths and battlecruisers that circled the gigantic city.

Udestae stared in amazement. Kylpirsva got his evil grin back.

"Udestae," he whispered. "Grab hold of my hand."

"Why?"

"Just grab hold!"

Udestae complied. He grasped Kylpirsva's hand tightly. Immediately after he did, he felt faint; as if his life was being sucked right out of him. He looked over at Kylpirsva, only, Kylpirsva was barely visible. An extremely bright light emanated from where he stood. Not only was there light, but Udestae felt a great wave of heat engulf him. Udestae heard an explosion and immediately shot his gaze up to the sky. Lightning bolts blasted through every aircraft, disintegrating them all in seconds. The humans stared in horror as the lightning bolts shot past the aircrafts and towards the city. Udestae wasn't able to watch the light show for long. Kylpirsva began to drag him in the direction of what appeared to be the main docking station, about 60 yards away.

"Now's our chance to get out of here, Ude!" he said.

"I feel weak Kyl. I don't think I can walk."

"Don't worry about that, I'll explain it when we get to safety. For now, I'll have to carry you."

With that, Kylpirsva picked up Udestae and ran to the nearest aircraft. It looked too small to fit both of them, but Kylpirsva assured Udestae that it would get them away quicker than any other ship could. They crammed themselves into the tiny, one-man cockpit. Kylpirsva expertly grabbed the controls and lifted off. Moving like an expert, Kylpirsva maneuvered around the stationary ships out of the docking bay and out into the storm. Kylpirsva sped the craft up to top speed and soared away from the planet.

Udestae felt extremely woozy. The cockpit began to spin. Then, all went black.

A/N: This one is a little better than the last chapter. Thanks to all my (okay...two) reviewers. I will update soon.


	6. Jazhael: The Dilemma

Disclaimer: I own the plot and most of the characters in this story, though there are references to events in the games and in the books.

A/N: Udestae (OO deh stay)

Kylpirsva (kill PERS vah)

Zentras (ZEEN traws)

Helfun (hell FOON)

Jazhael (jazz HAIL)

"Are you all right? Udestae? Can you hear me?"

Udestae awoke to the sound of Kylpirsva's voice. He looked around the room. It was filled with plaques, medals, and the occasional family photo. But the strange thing was, the pictures were all of Terrans, and the medals were all given by an Arcturus Mengsk, President, Sons of Korhal.

"Where are we Kyl?" Udestae asked.

"Udestae," Kylpirsva happily answered,"Welcome to Jazhael, haven for all refugee Protoss and my hometown."

A man walked into the room. He was a tall man, about 6'6" with brown hair and unbelievable good looks.

"Hey, Udestae. Welcome to my house!"

"Who are you?" He asked the man. He then turned to Kylpirsva, "Why is there a Terran in Jazhael?"

"Sorry, Udestae," Kylpirsva said. "I forgot to mention, we are in the house of Warren Raynor, son of the honorable Jim Raynor. This," he pointed at the Terran man."This is Mr. Warren Raynor."

"How d'ya do, Prot ('Prot' is a shortened term for 'Protoss', often used by the Terrans)?

"Please, call me Udestae (he hated that term). I have heard many stories about your father. He was a great man. I am sorry that you lost him."

"I didn't lose him," Warren snapped. "That damn Sarah Kerrigan murdered him!"

"Nevertheless, it is a tragedy. He was quite a hero. To both our peoples."

"You didn't even know him!" Warren yelled. "Don't talk about how great he was when you never even met him!"

"Enough! You people fight too much. We are on the same side."

Everyone turned towards the door and saw a dark templar, obviously female, standing there. It was Zentras, the newly appointed Matriarch. She was tall, skinny, and wore a deep, royal purple cape with a rag that covered her mouth (or where her mouth would be were she human). In other words, she was pretty much your standard dark templar.

"Matriarch, welcome," Udestae and Kylpirsva both said as they bowed (or nodded their head in Udestae's case (he was lying in a bed)).

"What the hell is a marter...ark...er?" Warren asked.

Kylpirsva quickly apologized for Warren's stupidity. "In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Raynor has not been among us for very long."

A/N: The house was originally Jim Raynor's. When Jim was killed, Warren inherited the house. The awards were also Jim's.

"Yes, I did figure that," Udestae admittted. He turned towards Warren to explain. "Mr. Raynor, the Matriarch is the leader of the Dark Templar people. We high templars have the. . . well, had the Conclave. The Dark Templar have the Matriarch. This, Mr. Raynor, is the Dark Templar Matriarch, Zentras."

"Oh," Warren was confused. "Um. . .How d'ya do?"

"How do I do what?" Zentras implied.

"Uh. . ." Warren didn't know how to answer that.

A/N: Zentras hadn't had too much human contact.

"Matriarch," Kylpirsva said, "'How do you do?' is a Terran way of saying 'Hello'."

"I see. Well then, Mr. Raynor, I greet you. But, I am afraid you must leave the room. I have things to discuss with these two templars."

Warren walked out the door, mumbling to himself about the 'Matriarch' thing. Kylpirsva sat on the end of Udestae's bed and Zentras seated herself on a chair next to the door.

"It appears as if this is not as simple as we thought," Zentras began.

"What's so confusing?" Kylpirsva asked. "The Terrans took over Aiur and we need to retake it."

Zentras replied, "Retaking Aiur is the last item on our agenda. As you saw, Udestae, the force that took Aiur was much larger than you would expect from Terrans. Which brings up the question, 'Where do they get an attack force so quickly while they are still defending against the Zerg?'"

Udestae sat up and thought about this for awhile. "Not only did they fight the Zerg," He said. "They fought the UED less than 50 years ago also."

"I sent out scouts as soon as we saw the Terran force approaching the Earth station," Kylpirsva said. "I hoped they would return with news of the Terran launch point, but they didn't come back before we were captured."

"Why would you send out scouts if you knew there was a good chance you would be captured?" Udestae inquired.

"I didn't think we would be. Our radar showed only about 50 vessels, which we could have easily handled. But when they attacked, they had over 1,000 vessels."

The door to the room swung open and in walked an unusually tall Protoss. He wore a long, flowing, red cape and had a large, smooth hood. This particular Protoss went by the name of Helfun, or 'Healer'. He was the Head Judicator, originally from the Ara Tribe, meaning he answered to no one, and had to obey only the Khala.

Kylpirsva and Udestae bowed as he entered, showing their respect (Zentras did not bow because, by dark templar standards, she is of equal rank).

"Rise, brethren," Helfun said with a very deep, startling, yet calming voice. The kind of voice that would have been most suitable to be dubbed in as a god's in a movie. "The answer to your question, Zentras, I have. The Terrans, as you all have noticed, have been advancing in their technological areas. We knew that one day, they would catch up with us, maybe even surpass us. Though we all believed it would not happen for many more millenia, I am afraid that they have indeed caught up to our technology, and even dwarfed it."

Zentras gave Helfun a perplexed look. "But we dark templar have been monitoring all Terran settlements for centuries now. We never noticed any signs of major advancements in technology."

"Perhaps," Udestae said, "there is a Terran colony that we do not know about, and that they are using that outpost for research and developments. Though where this colony would be, I can't figure out."

"We in the Sargas tribe have also been keeping tabs on the Terrans," Kylpirsva pointed out, "fearing something like this was going to happen, though on a much smaller scale. We have been observing all Terran outposts within this galaxy. Though I can't understand why they would travel intergalactically just to unleash war."

"Transporting anything between galaxies, even at extreme speeds, would take decades," Zentras noted. "If their army has come from another galaxy, they must have been traveling for at least 80 years. Which means they had planned this attack before the Confederacy was overthrown. Perhaps Arcturus Mengsk had nothing to do with this and is just as surprised as we are."

"Maybe the Terrans on our side know something," Udestae remarked. "How many Terrans are we presently allied with?"

"The only ones we are sure are on our side are General Raynor and his 100 men," Zentras replied.

Udestae stood up. "Well then, I will go speak with them."

A/N: I have run into a minor case of writer's block. The next chapter may take longer to write than the last 6.


End file.
